<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Day To Remember by GlowingMechanicalHeart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28934829">A Day To Remember</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart'>GlowingMechanicalHeart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dancing and Singing, Established Relationship, F/M, Modern Westeros, Romantic Fluff, Surprises, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:26:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28934829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She sits upright and lets Sandor place the tray on her lap, and can’t help the smile that comes to her face. “Yes, you’re plotting something, aren’t you?”</p><p>Sandor grins, “Maybe. Now, eat, I made you cinnamon waffles with apple butter. Your coffee, of course.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Day To Remember</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts">afteriwake</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A very happy birthday to <b>afteriwake</b>! Congrats big sis, hope your day goes well!<br/>FYI: The song is "If You Were Here" by Thomson Twins.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sansa knows that Sandor knows she’s not doing very well.</p><p>She hasn’t changed much, but Sandor is like a hound with prey, he smells trouble and so many other things that’s it’s near a wonder. Not that she usually minds, he’s the one who sometimes lets her know that something’s up.</p><p>But her work has been wringing her dry, and her boss… well, to be completely honest, she’s been a bitch. As much as she disliked the word, there is no other one that described Cersei Lannister on a bad mood. She’s been arriving exhausted, and she has had to wake up early and rush towards work very early.</p><p>Fortunately, the weekend is coming and her two days off are going to be a blessing. She only works them when there’s a rush, but lately, she’s been thinking of starting her own bridal fashion line, but she still needs to work it out a little bit more on Mrs. Lannister’s studio.</p><p>Friday comes and she falls asleep as soon as her head touches the pillow, she doesn’t feel Sandor coming to bed, nor she doesn’t feel him cuddling her as he lays next to her.</p><p>When she wakes up, Sandor is already out of the bed, and there is a note on her phone. She takes it and reads it, smiles when she does, Sandor is planning something and he has giving her a hint: Go shopping and come home late. </p><p>“Morning little bird,” Sandor says as he walks into the room, with a tray of food. “Saw my message?”</p><p>She sits upright and lets Sandor place the tray on her lap, and can’t help the smile that comes to her face. “Yes, you’re plotting something, aren’t you?”</p><p>Sandor grins, “Maybe. Now, eat, I made you cinnamon waffles with apple butter. Your coffee, of course.”</p><p>She blows a kiss at him, “You are the best husband.” And she begins eating, and enjoys the waffles, yes, they are frozen, but she still likes them and there’s nothing wrong with them. “Thank you.”</p><p>Sandor sits on the bed, “Listen, as you already saw my message, I have another task for you: Pick your favorite pink dress, and have it ready for when you return.”</p><p>She pauses her eating and looks at him, arches a brow, “My favorite pink dress… we’re going out?”</p><p>“Nope, that much I can tell you, but you still need an outfit for what I have planned.”</p><p>“Okay, I trust you.” And she did, Sandor was the one man besides those in her family who has never let her down. He’s the one who was very open and honest, that is one of the reasons she loved him. And she’s thankful that he had gone to rehab and therapy, they had only helped bring forth the man who he was underneath.</p><p>After she finishes eating, she changes and sends a text to Arya, who surprises her by accepting her invitation, so she takes his advice and goes out with Arya, when she’s still out with Arya, Sandor sends a message that reads: <em>Tell me when you’re at the door.</em></p><p>She replies with<em> ‘Okay.’</em></p><p>And she spends the rest of her day with her sister, it’s a good day. And she winds out with some new clothes, accessories, a new pair of shoes and some books. When she’s at the door of their apartment, she texts Sandor and he greets her at the door, with an eye mask.</p><p>Sandor’s a bit apologetic, “There’s a small surprise, you’ll see it soon enough.”</p><p>She doesn’t argue, she wears the mask and she allows herself to be led into the apartment. And she knows that she’s directed towards their apartment, when she’s inside their bedroom. “Change and I’ll wait for you in the living room. Just ask before coming in.” And Sandor fleds before she can turn and see him.</p><p>Deciding to leave her stuff on the corner of the room, and putting things away for tomorrow, she sets her bags aside and then goes to change. She opts for heels to compliment her dress and places her hair on a bun, she fixes her make-up and when she’s ready, she calls out, “Can I come out?”</p><p>Sandor’s voice comes from the living room, “Yes!”</p><p>So she opens the door and walks into the hallway and then stops, she stares at the living room as soon as it comes to her vision, Sandor fixed everything to make dance space, the furniture is pushed toward the corners, and there are balloons in pink and rose gold, there are roses all over the place and there is candles that are rose scented, she feels the corners of her mouth curl upwards as she stares at it and Sandor, who is in a suit and standing near a small table that hold service for two.</p><p>Sandor motions towards the table, “If you’d like to sit? I’ll bring the food right now.”</p><p>She sits and waits, Sandor doesn’t take long to come back with two plates. And while Sandor is not a great chef, he can follow a recipe without burning things and now, much to her surprise is that Sandor sets down a plate of food and they sit and enjoy it. And there are also mini cupcakes and she’s absolutely delighted.</p><p>Throughout it all, music has been playing the whole time. But after Sandor removes the plates, and returns to the living room, he goes to the player and much to her surprise, puts a song and then it shocks her even more, that he starts singing, “If you were here, I could deceive you…”</p><p>She can’t help the smile that blossoms, and takes the hand that Sandor opens, on instinct she continues the song, “And if you were here, you were believe…”</p><p>Together, they sing, “But would you suspect, my emotion wondering, yeah…”</p><p>“Do not want a part of this anymore…”</p><p>She can’t help but to appreciate the fact that Sandor has gone out of his way to make all this for her, he’s singing and dancing, and made her a fancy – as much as he could – dinner and just gave her the day off for her to recharge and have fun shopping.</p><p>They sway on each other’s arm and continue singing together. She feels content and in love, leave it to Sandor to plan a mini Sixteen Candles night for her. “Thank you,” she says as soon as the song is over.</p><p>“We still have to watch the movie,” Sandor says. “You’ve been under a lot of stress, so, today is for you.”</p><p>“I am really lucky, I’m so glad that we met and that we fell in love.” She’s still on his arms, she doesn’t want to let go, but she knows they’ll get in bed and cuddle in bed while the movie runs.</p><p>“I am a lucky bastard,” Sandor agrees. “I don’t deserve you, but I am glad you’ll have me.”</p><p>“I’ll always have you.”</p><p>“I still have more mini cupcakes, and your favorite chips and dip.”</p><p>“You, Sandor Clegane, are the absolute best husband. Aside from my father, that is.”</p><p>Sandor’s whole face grows tender, “That is high place indeed. C’mon on, lets go and watch your movie and relax.”</p><p>“Lead on, kind sir.”</p><p>Yes, today was one of those days she’ll always remember and treasure.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>